


Sentidos crueles

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Sabes qué significa no ver como a un ser humano, no sentir como a un ser humano? No percibir la consistencia de las cosas, no sabes que sabor tenga la comida. ¿No sentir absolutamente nada, sino un constante, eterno, opresivo deseo que sabes que no puede ser satisfecho? Si seguirás utilizando el poder de las medallas, es esto que vas a ser. Exactamente como a Kazari, Uva, Mezool y Gamel. Exactamente como era yo antes de descubrir la diferencia con este cuerpo. Eiji... no lo hagas. No mereces algo así, no mereces de ser diferente de lo que eres ahora.”
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 3





	Sentidos crueles

**Sentidos crueles**

Desde que habían vuelto a casa, el Greeed no había dicho ni una palabra.

Eiji debería haberse acostumbrado ya a los silencios del mayor, pero Ankh seguía sintiéndose observado por esos ojos malditamente curiosos, observado en todos los movimientos que hacía.

En pie en medio del cuarto, se giró bruscamente hacia él, e hizo como para golpear la mano contra una de las vigas, al recordarse tarde de la herida abierta en la mano derecha.

Gritó por el dolor, al sentir la palma pulsar como si fuera a punto de explosionar, y sólo hizo aumentar la preocupación.

Un buen trabajo, de verdad.

“¡Ankh!” le reprochó el menor, al ponerse en pie y al coger el desinfectante y las gasas que había llevado al ático, con la clara intención de curarle la herida.

Probablemente se sentía culpable, pensó el Greeed.

“Déjame ver la mano. Tenemos que vendarla, o podría infectarse y...”

“Pues, ¿Qué? Tanto esta es mi mano, no la del detective.” respondió enojado el mayor, al darle de vuelta la espalda.

Oyó a Eiji suspirar, pero no se giró otra vez.

“Aparte del hecho de que _técnicamente_ la mano es la de Izumi-san. Pero no es esto, es de ti que quiero cuidarme.” le dijo, al rodearle de manera de estar frente a él, al apoyarle las manos en los hombros y al empujarle hasta que se sentó en la cama.

Se arrodilló frente a él, se hizo espacio entre sus piernas y le cogió una muñeca con delicadez, al dejar que Ankh abriera la palma de su propia voluntad para permitirle de vendarla, rindiéndose.

El Greeed suspiró, al mirarle con cuidado mientras el menor humedecía una pieza de algodón hidrófilo con el desinfectante, y siseó por el dolor cuando se puso a limpiarle la herida.

Dolía como el infierno, de verdad, pero no era eso que le preocupaba.

Eiji se mordía un labio, de vez en cuando, principalmente cuando Ankh externaba el dolor que sentía.

Cuando finalmente acabó de limpiarla y pudo vendarla con las gasas, suspiró con alivio.

“Ya está.” le dijo, al esforzarse de sonreír. “Tendría que sanar dentro de unos días. Mañana voy a cambiar la venda, así hacemos respirar un poco la herida de manera que no se...”

“No es tu culpa, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” le interrumpió Ankh, para nada interesado en las nociones medicas del menor.

Eiji suspiró, la sonrisa en su cara más y más tardada.

Por el Greeed, tan acostumbrado a verle sonreír espontáneamente, a menudo sin una buena razón, verle así no estaba agradable.

Nunca lo habría admitido, pero estaba así.

“Claro que sí. Si no hubiera perdido el control no deberías haber...”

“Deja.” Ankh se llevó una mano a la sien y la movió a contrarreloj. “Te dije que te habría parado y lo hice. Si no hubieras utilizado el combo Putotyra probablemente no habrías derrotado a ese Yummy.” suspiró, inseguro sobre cómo seguir.

Estaba verdad, las Core Medal se estaban demostrando útiles en caso necesario, al considerar que los Yummy parecían ser más y más fuertes.

Sin embargo, estaba equivocado que fuera Eiji a llevarlas dentro. Era algo que Ankh no habría deseado por nadie, aún menos a él.

“¿Sólo es qué?” le preguntó el menor, al volver a morderse un labio. Se había sentado a su lado, y ahora miraba intensamente sus manos en el regazo, al torturarse los dedos. Estaba incómodo, y se notaba. Ya no se trataba sólo de la herida hecha al Greeed, sino de algo mucho más serio, y con efectos de más larga duración. “Voy a aprenderé a controlar las medallas. Recuerdas, en principio tenía problemas también con el combo Ratorataah y con los demás, pero a fuerza de utilizarlos ya no me siento agotado como antes. Mi cuerpo se ha adaptado a eso, quizás también va a adaptarse a…” se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza. “No crees que va a pasar, ¿verdad?”

Ankh se giró a mirarle y suspiró.

Era eso que no le gustaba en la mirada de Eiji.

Tenía miedo de lo que le estaba pasando porque no lo comprendía; si Ankh se hubiera desprendido por unos minutos de su orgullo, le habría dicho que conocía la sensación, la sensación de no estar en control de sí, de no entender su propio cuerpo, de sentirse a la merced de alguien más, de algo más.

“No, no creo que va a pasar.” confirmó, en un murmurio. “No es bueno que tengas unas Core Medal dentro de ti, Eiji, y lo sabes. Lo que no entiendo es porque no haces nada para luchar contra de ellas, porque sigues dejando que tomen el control de ti, porque...”

“Porque es necesario, ¿no?” le interrumpió el menor, serio. “Porque es necesario si queremos esperar de derrotar a Kazari y al doctor Maki, si queremos esperar de destruir el otro Ankh de manera que puedas retomar poseso de ti mismo.”

El Greeed siguió mirándole, su expresión de repente triste.

Por un instante, por un breve momento, había pensado que...

Pero no estaba posible y no lo esperaba, y se sintió un idiota para haberse dejado llevar de una idea tan estúpida y sentimental.

“Así que pueda devolver el cuerpo al detective, ¿no?” pidió confirmación, una ceja levantada y una máscara en la cara, que esperaba dejara entender a Eiji que el hecho no le afectaba para nada.

Pero Hino resopló, exasperado.

“¡Deja de pensar en el detective! Es verdad, soy yo que quiero que tenga de vuelta su cuerpo y soy yo que le prometí a Hina que iba a devolverle a su hermano, pero, en serio, ¡a veces pareces tú él que se preocupa más!”

“En cambio, no me preocupo para nada. Sólo me importa que tratáis de quitarme mi arma antes que haya llegado a mi objetivo.” dijo Ankh, al reaccionar bruscamente a las palabras de Eiji.

El menor, de todas maneras, ignoró la maldad de su comento, y volvió al tema principal.

“Quiero derrotar al otro ti, al impostor.” se apresuró a especificar, antes que le corrigiera. “Porque es lo que quieres tú, porque volver a la vida es lo que estás intentando de hacer hace cuando te despertaste. Y por hacerlo no son suficientes las otras medallas, no son suficientes los combos, no es suficiente OOO. Kazari empezó a poner dentro de sí las Core Medal de Mezool y Gamel, ¿Cómo puedo esperar de ganar de esta manera?” suspiró, al retroceder y al apoyarse contra la pared, como si de repente estuviera agotado. “Me sirves, esas Core Medal. Ambos lo sabemos.”

Lo más lo veía ser obstinado, lo más pensaba en su condición, lo más Ankh tenía ganas de golpearle.

Eiji no entendía lo que significaba seguir por ese camino, y él no aceptaba que hablara con tanta facilidad de tener unas Core Medal dentro de sí.

Sin embargo, había la idea que lo estuviera haciendo por él, que fuera por él que había empezado esa batalla, a que en cambio ni pertenecía, y se sintió como en una jaula.

Había pasado mucho desde el momento que le había encontrado, mucho entre ellos, para poder seguir permitiéndose de no dar importancia a lo que iba a pasarle.

“¿Sabes qué significa?” le preguntó, calmo, al retroceder él también para poder seguir mirándole a los ojos. “¿Sabes qué significa no ver como a un ser humano, no sentir como a un ser humano? No percibir la consistencia de las cosas, no sabes que sabor tenga la comida. ¿No sentir absolutamente nada, sino un constante, eterno, opresivo deseo que sabes que no puede ser satisfecho?” siseó, al acercarse aún más a su cara. “Si seguirás utilizando el poder de las medallas, es esto que vas a ser. Exactamente como a Kazari, Uva, Mezool y Gamel. Exactamente como era yo antes de descubrir la diferencia con este cuerpo.” suspiró, al cerrar brevemente los ojos, y maldiciéndose para haberse expuesto tanto con él. “Eiji... no lo hagas. No mereces algo así, no mereces de ser diferente de lo que eres ahora.”

Hino le miraba en aire pensativo, como si estuviera intentado de colarse en su cabeza, de entender lo que pensaba.

Y Ankh esperaba que fracasara, porque el sentido de protección que tenía en ese momento por él estaba bastante de hacerle avergonzar, de hacerle sentir herido en el orgullo.

“Siempre soy yo.” dijo al final, con simplicidad. “Lo sé qué están dentro de mí, las siento. Pero... ahora, todavía soy yo, Ankh.”

El Greeed no pudo no notar como hubiera utilizado la palabra ‘todavía’, pero trató de no preocuparse mucho.

“Tiene que acabar. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de liberarte de ellas, y pronto.” remarcó, enojado por la escasa importancia que el menor parecía haber dado a sus palabras.

Eiji sonrió, y esa fue una sonrisa sincera.

Por eso, al menos, Ankh se alegró.

“No quiero ser un Greeed.” le aseguró, al arrodillarse en el colchón y al mirarle a los ojos. “Hasta ahora he utilizado las medallas sólo para luchas contra los Yummy y contra a Kazari, pero no es lo que quiero ser. Voy a encontrar una manera de evitarlo, no te preocupes.”

“No es que me preocupe para ti, claro. Pero después de todo lo que estamos haciendo para deshacernos de ellos, tener a otro Greeed en mi camino sería muy molesto.” especificó, al intentar de no sonrojar.

Eiji rio, asintiendo, indiferente a su mentira.

“No quiero renunciar en lo que tengo ahora.” añadió después, en un murmurio donde Ankh reconoció sus intenciones. Eiji se bajó hacia él, puso los labios contra los suyos y pronto los abrió, y fue con la lengua a la búsqueda de la suya, dejando que el beso sólo durara un rato, antes de alejarse. “Todavía quiero poder sentir el sabor de tu boca.” le dijo entonces, al volver serio, antes de dejar deslizar una mano a su cadera y bajo la camiseta. “Sentir la consistencia de tu piel. Oírte llamar mi nombre, Ankh. Mirarte mientras estás bajo de mí, mientras te retuerces por el placer, mientras...”

El Greeed no le dejó seguir, y le besó otra vez.

Un poco porque era una idea que daba de él que no le gustaba, un poco porque realmente tenía ganas.

Era esta, al final, la razón porque no quería que se transformara en un Greeed.

Porque él sabía mejor que todos lo que significaba esa existencia, claro, pero también por una forma de egoísmo que le hacía querer a Eiji exactamente como le tenía ahora, para guardar cada detalle de él que día tras día había aprendido a apreciar, que se le hacían desear más que todo en el mundo.

“Siempre soy yo.” repitió una vez más, al volver a besarle.

Y en ese momento no era realmente él, estaba más brusco, menos delicado que lo normal, pero Ankh reconoció las señales de su desesperación, y no lo lamentó.

Rápidamente hicieron desaparecer el uno la ropa del otro, y cuando Ankh finalmente fue desnudo bajo de él, exactamente como le quería, Eiji se puso a tocar y besara cada centímetro de su piel, a olerle, a acariciarle, lamerle, a descargar sus sentidos como si sólo de esa manera pudiera seguir sintiéndose vivo.

Eso también era un deseo que Ankh conocía bien, y le recordó la primera vez que había tomado poseso del cuerpo de Izumi, como se hubiera finalmente sentido entero, como si hubiera tenido todas sus nueve Core Medal, una sensación a que Eiji le había ayudado a añadir otras, que iban más allá que la dimensión física.

Era a todo eso que Ankh se había aferrado, y era lo a que se estaba aferrando Eiji ahora, tratando de no dejar que su humanidad se fuera, utilizando ahora el cuerpo de Ankh para mantenerse anclado a esa, utilizando todas las sensaciones que en ese momento sólo él podía darle.

El Greeed abrió fácilmente las piernas cuando le sintió llevar la lengua abajo, sin vergüenza, y empujó las caderas arriba para que el menor le diera una cualquier forma de placer.

No había sitio por juegos ni provocaciones, no con la falta que el uno sentía por el otro en ese momento, y fue por eso que Eiji se le concedió pronto; bajó otra vez la boca, rozó su erección y fue aún más abajo hasta su abertura, pasando ligeramente los labios y acariciándola con la lengua, antes de forzar para que entrara dentro de él.

El Greeed gimió en alta voz, sin ganas de aguantarse de alguna manera, y su mano sana encontró fácilmente camino en el pelo del menor, tirándole contra su cuerpo mientras Eiji seguía preparándole con la boca, y unos minutos más tarde también con los dedos, teniendo éxito de hacerle sentir como no creía de haberse sentido antes.

Eiji estaba más cuidado, normalmente, siempre iba más despacio que así, y de todas maneras más de lo que quería Ankh; su prisa, sin embargo, le excitaba, así como le excitaba esa actitud casi animal en el prepararle, en quererle conceder un placer casi fácil, tanto que Ankh creía de poder llegar al orgasmo sólo con la lengua y los dedos que se movían sin parar dentro de él.

El menor, de todas maneras, no le concedió de descubrirlo; después de un rato se levantó, la cara roja y la expresión todavía seria, en los ojos clara la excitación que tenía en ese momento.

Ankh se asomó adelante, se bajó hasta llevar la boca a su erección y la tomó pronto hasta donde podía, hasta sentirla al hondo de la garganta, moviendo la lengua para darle el mismo placer y la misma expectativa.

Sin embargo, Eiji no le concedió mucho tiempo, y al echarse atrás le hizo tumbar de vuelta, volviendo entre sus piernas.

Empujó dentro de él en un movimiento único, y una vez más Ankh fue obligado a gritar, al sentir su cuerpo abrirse brutalmente para hacer sitio a la intrusión, al llevar las manos a la espalda del menor, al arañarle, al descubrir de su expresión cuanto le gustara a Eiji sentírselo hacer.

No le dio descanso, y salió casi enteramente de él antes de volver a empujarse adelante, más fuerte que antes, repitiendo los mismos movimientos unas veces más.

Luego Ankh le vio pararse y le miró confundido, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada antes de sentirse tomar por la cintura y levantar, mientras Eiji le tiraba atrás consigo.

El menor se sentó en el colchón, la espalda contra la pared, y Ankh encima de él, la erección de Eiji todavía dentro de sí, hondo, y las riendas completamente en sus manos.

“Muévete.” le dijo Hino, el tono alterado por la excitación. “Muévete, Ankh.” le imploró, al llevarle las manos a las caderas, al apretar fuerte.

Y Ankh lo hizo, se apoyó en las piernas para levantarse y se dejó ir contra de él. Sentía aún más claramente la erección del menor moverse dentro de sí de esta manera, y se esforzó de seguir teniendo ese ritmo, moviéndose adelante para besarle, descubriendo como pudiera sentirle más cerca así, mientras sus cuerpos adhirieran como sus labios, mientras todavía Eiji empujaba arriba para quedarse dentro de él.

El orgasmo de Eiji le tomó por sorpresa; todavía se estaba moviendo, le estaba besando la garganta, le mordía, al saber cuánto le gustara a Ankh, que contrajo el cuerpo a su alrededor.

Fue entonces que el menor echó la cabeza atrás y le mantuvo apretado contra de sí, corriéndose de esa manera, dentro de él, rellenándole de un calor que esa vez casi parecía quemar.

Ankh no se quejó, esta vez no, y siguió moviéndose unos momentos más antes de sentir al menor deslizar fuera de él.

Volvió en el colchón y suspiró, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes que Eiji le hiciera tumbar otra vez, al volver entre sus piernas, esta vez su boca dedicada a la erección de Greeed, envolviéndola en los labios y llevando la mano a la base, construyendo un ritmo muy rápido, que sirvió al objetivo.

Ankh quería tocarle, quería empujarle contra de sí, quería hacerle daño y sentirle sufocar, al disfrutar su garganta que se le apretaba alrededor, pero no iba a hacerlo.

No mandaba él ese día, y por una vez decidió de dejarle a Eiji todo el espacio de maniobra que le servía.

Estaba ya mucho allá para durar, de todas maneras, y al sentir el menor acariciarle con la lengua y chuparle más fuerte dentro de su boca llegó al orgasmo, corriéndose dentro su boca, contra su paladar, haciendo como para moverse, pero siendo pronto parado por las manos de Eiji.

Le sintió claramente tragar contra su piel tensa y tuvo un escalofrío en la base de la espalda.

Al levantarse, al volver a su lado, el menor todavía sonreía.

“Lo siento. No fue exactamente yo, ¿verdad?” se disculpó, la respiración cortada.

Ankh no le respondió pronto, prefirió besarle, al sentir con la lengua su sabor en su boca, al entender que era exactamente lo que el menor quería sentir también, en un enésimo esfuerzo de guardar sus sentidos.

“Eras tú.” le contradijo al alejarse. “Eras tú, Eiji. Conozco la diferencia.”

Suspiró, desplazó la sábana y volvió a tumbarse, al apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada y al mirar arriba.

Eiji se quedó sentado a su lado, una mano a desordenarle el pelo mientras se lo acariciaba, aun sabiendo cuánto el Greeed odiara cuando lo hacía.

“No voy a renunciar a esto.” le dijo después de un rato de silencio. “No voy a renunciar a sentir de esta manera, a sentir _a ti_ de esta manera. No para ser un puro deseo que no puedo satisfacer.”

Ankh asintió, de vuelta pensativo.

Eiji no iba a ser como a ellos. Como a él.

Era el contrario, en cambio, que estaba ocurriendo, y esa idea también le asustaba un poco.

Le asustaban esas sensaciones que nunca había extrañado, porque nunca les había conocido, le asustaba cuanto estuviera amando ese momento, pasado sin hacer nada excepto escuchar la voz de Eiji hablarle, sentir su mano en el pelo, sentir el olor agrio de sexo rellenar el cuarto.

“No voy a dejar que lo hagas.” le respondió, firme. “No voy a dejarte solo a bailar con el diablo. No vas a transformarte en algo diferente de ti.”

Sorprendentemente, Eiji rio.

“Estoy ya bailando con el diablo, ¿no?” murmuró, al bajarse para besarle otra vez.

El Greeed no reaccionó, y se limitó a dejarse besar.

Por ese momento todo estaba bien, decidió, y podía contener cualquier forma de irritación.

Cuando iban a liberarse del problema, cuando Eiji hubiera dejado de tener miedo, iba a recordarse de todas las veces que había pasado de la raya.

Iba a hacérsela pagar, a su Eiji.


End file.
